


I Can Count the Ways on My Two Hands

by firstbreaths



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbreaths/pseuds/firstbreaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina's not nearly as pissed as she pretends, on the solo proviso that Blaine makes Kurt happy for the rest of their natural born lives, because she's as much of a hopeless romantic as them. Even if Mike's opening her up a little, she just chooses to hide it behind a certain level of cynicism. She kind of almost hopes that, if Kurt transfers back to McKinley, Blaine doesn't follow, because she can't stand the thought of having her number one position usurped on Coach Sylvester's current list of couples that make glee couple nauseating. (He and Kurt totally would, and Tina <em>really</em> doesn't want to lose her best excuse to make out with Mike in the corridors between second period geography and third period English). Or: a conversation between Blaine and Tina post 2x17</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Count the Ways on My Two Hands

The Lima Bean is crowded for a Thursday afternoon, but Tina spots her company almost immediately.

It's the first time she's seen Kurt since Blaine kissed him, and she thinks she should ease into it gently, but she can't contain her excitement. "We're going to Regionals!" Tina says excitedly, laying her coffee cup on the table. Kurt and Blaine are already sitting opposite her, their own drinks in front of them, and she can tell, from the way that Kurt looks pointedly down at his lap and then blushes, that they're holding hands under the booth. She nods her approval, knowing that he unconsciously wants it, even if he's not asking, and prepares to hear all about the softness of Blaine's hands –- _softer than I expected, considering that he plays piano_ –- later tonight on Skype.

"Tina, you know I love you, but you really need to stop staring at Mike's abs if it's going to make your brain regress. We've been to Regionals, remember. New Directions sang original songs, and now you're _daring_ to visit Broadway without me." Kurt says. Noting Blaine's puzzled expression, he adds: "You've met Mike. _Puck_ drools, even if he won't admit it."

"He has been uncharacteristically weepy lately, and I'm not entirely sure it's _all_ Lauren's fault," Tina agrees, as though this isn't her boyfriend they're talking about it, because honestly –- it gives her kind of a thrill to know that others are looking, but that she's the only one that gets to _touch._ Tina was _totally_ prepared to accept it as a kink, of sorts, but months on from the duet competition and Rachel's still convinced that the fact she got Mike to sing in front of New Directions means its true love.

When Mike whispers into her ear during Glee Club, his breath angled low and hot, even when it's just Mr. Schue's latest sweater vest combo that he's mocking, and she feels that shiver up her spine, she's not inclined to disagree.

"Lauren's kind of busy at the moment, anyway, so I doubt she's doing much for Puck." Tina smiles before she can stop herself, because everyone else is already treating this concert like another excuse to show off, forgetting that it's actually, in part, about her, Mike, Artie and Brittany. "We won our academic decathlon final, Kurt."

"You did? I'm so excited for you guys -– it's about time someone from McKinley showed some academic finesse." He leans out across the table to grab at her hands in excitement, and almost instinctively, Blaine thrusts out a hand to stop him from knocking over her coffee cup. He looks a little disappointed that Kurt's stopped holding his hand under the table, and Tina can't say she blames him - two years of being friends with Kurt has taught her that his hands are surprisingly warm. "I mean, Detroit's no New York, but –- you guys are going to be stars."

"Not as good as you guys were, last weekend," she says, because there's still this residual pissed-off-ness inside her, and that's about as close to a thank you as she's going to get. Blaine bends over to pull his phone out of his bag -– something about needing to reply to Wes or getting hit with a gavel, and damn if that doesn't make her think kind of lewd thoughts about what boarding school is like -– and she takes the opportunity to give Kurt a wink, which seems to more than make up for her lack of _real_ acknowledgement that they're the first people she's met that give a shit, at least.

Blaine flushes slightly at the praise, anyway, turning to face her as he puts his phone back away, and she's really got to ask how he does that –- pay full attention to a million other, everyday things and gaze lovingly at his boyfriend, all at the same time. Tina's tried, she really has, but it usually ends Sam snapping his fingers in her face or Mercedes looking pissed.

"You guys won Regionals on the strength of unknown material. I think that blows anything we could have sung out of the water, even if - I wouldn't trade winning for getting to sing with Kurt." Kurt's face is a similar shade of red now, and she can't help but feel they've already discussed this at least a million times. "I'm really excited about getting to see you sing, again. We got the email you sent us, with the tickets, and we'll definitely be at the concert to help. I have no doubt you'll do great -– both on Saturday night, and at the competition," he says with a smile. "Mike was telling me all about his biology prac at Rachel's party before –-" Their wince is collective; Tina may not have stuffed up as royally as Blaine, that night, but she can still feel the piercing burn of her throat that lingered for days after the alcohol left her system. "And Kurt's _still_ mad that Artie beat him out several times during freshman year history."

"Please," Kurt laughs. "Artie might be able to name the perpetrators of the French Revolution but I highly doubt he could pull off Christian Dior like this." He gestures down at his shirt with a flourish, and Tina can't help but wonder how he doesn't notice Blaine's eyes following the entire motion. She remembers how Kurt was always the last to start dancing in Glee Club, only drawn into the insanity when Mercedes or Finn or even Quinn took his hand, and how, even then, his movements had been disjointed, like he was simply following the directions, jerking from one step to the next.

Now, there's a certain kind of fluidity to his motions; it's different, perhaps, to Mike's effortless grace (and if she hadn't felt the way his tongue pressed against her collarbone, perfectly timed to her moans like a well-choreographed dance, Tina would still think that _no one_ could perform like _that_ ), but it's _there._ And Tina's got all sorts of opinions about Blaine, not entirely limited to the fact that he swooped in to be Kurt's knight in shining armour like it was something his girls couldn't be (gender implications aside, she hates the assumption that they just weren't good enough), or that he makes the most ridiculous faces whilst singing, but she'll thank him for that, at least.

"Seeing as Dalton's not going to be competing against you –- and honestly, I'm amazed that McKinley has an academic decathlon team when we don't -– what's _your_ secret talent, Tina?"

Tina stops to think about that, for a minute. It's a bigger question than Blaine realises, she thinks, much in the same way that Kurt and Blaine are bigger things to each other than they realise -– even if it's pretty damn obvious that they're learning what they really represent quickly, at least. 

"Ah—" she says, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know?"

Kurt clucks disapprovingly. "You've got plenty of talent, Tina, don't try and hide it."

And that's the thing: she does, and she knows it. It's just not confined to one particular area, or to anything that no one else she knows isn't just as good, if not better at (Mike's apparent appreciation of –- well –- aside). She's good at singing, but she's not stupid -– Tina knows she doesn't have Quinn and Mercedes need for musical catharsis or Rachel's insatiable drive to succeed. The whole goth thing became less of an accomplishment the day Twilight went viral and dominated Hot Topic's signature range. She's good at being Asian, she supposes –- or at least as good as one can be when competing against one billion other people with the same inherent gene (although, Tina honestly doubts any of them have managed to hold a relatively steady conversation with their boyfriend's mother about yum cha whilst said boyfriend slipped his hands up the back of their skirt. Still. That's not a skill she thinks that Blaine, of all people, will appreciate.)

"I'm good at art," she says finally, even though it's not really a marketable talent when her skill's confirmed to a few post-orgasm sketches of Mike and the back cover of her math book. "And if there's a category about Harry Potter, I'm totally down with that."

Blaine nods, like he can actually understand that. Which –- she's long had him pegged as a supporter of really bad Draco fanfiction. "You know," he says to Kurt, who's staring into his coffee with a dreamy sort of smile she really hopes she doesn't get when pondering her own double shot cappuccino. Or when she's with Mike. "That biscotti you like's only got half the calories if we share it."

"I'll go and get us some," Kurt replies. He runs a cautious hand through his hair as he stands, his other tugging at the knot of his scarf, and Tina smiles, despite herself. He looks more amazing than she could even if she had twice his ability to find bargains online –- a fact that Blaine hastens to reassure him of with a chaste kiss -– but it's nice to see that he hasn't changed _completely_. He's different, yes, more confident and secure and -- it hits her suddenly -- happier than she's ever seen. It's great, and all, but the part of Tina who still hates herself for the fact that he even needed to go to Dalton in the first place, however, can't help but wonder if this is who he's always been.

They both watch as he struts over to the counter, Tina torn between wanting to hug him like a mother and being really, really proud that this boy whose need for self-expression triumphs even hers is her _friend_ and Blaine not even trying to hide the fact that he's staring at Kurt's ass. For a couple who've been dating for a week, they're the most disgustingly in love kids she's ever seen.

"What was that?" she asks, as soon as he's out of earshot. "He's not a puppy, you know. Even if he _did_ follow you around for months like one until you noticed." Tina narrows her eyes, resting her chin in her hands as she glares at him. "Don't think we haven't forgotten that one."

"I never -- If Kurt wanted biscotti, I'd go and get it. We take turns paying these days, to avoid the debating about who's more worthy of an overpriced cup of coffee. It's a mutual kind of thing." Blaine swallows. "But this isn't about how adorable he is, or our relationship, or anything. I –- just wanted to say thank you."

Tina blinks, once or twice, because she's been prepared for defensive, or even _I'm hopelessly in love with him_ , but –- talk about unexpected.

"Thank you for?" She's not _nearly_ as pissed as she pretends, on the solo proviso that he makes Kurt happy for the rest of their natural born lives, because she's as much of a hopeless romantic as them. Even if Mike's opening her up a little, she just chooses to hide it behind a certain level of cynicism. She kind of almost hopes that, if Kurt transfers back to McKinley, Blaine doesn't follow, because she can't stand the thought of having her number one position usurped on Coach Sylvester's current list of couples that make glee couple nauseating. (He and Kurt totally would, and Tina _really_ doesn't want to lose her best excuse to make out with Mike in the corridors between second period geography and third period English). "Thank you for letting him cry on our shoulder while you questioned your sexuality? Or for comforting him by pointing out that he's got actual taste because he could offer you something a lot more fashionable than a fifty-percent discount?"

Blaine's jaw falls agape, not like he hasn't considered this, but like he's considered it a little too much, and that he's amazed someone's come to the same conclusion as him. Amazed, and perhaps –- afraid that Kurt's forgiven him a little too easily.

She can understand that; it's a thought that she's heard voiced too many times by Mercedes, who seems to think that their man needs to _work it._ "All I'm saying is, you're certainly not thanking us for protecting him. Or, if you are, you're about as dense as Santana seems to think. And considering that she spends half her time in glee staring at Brittany –-" Tina laughs at his knowing smile. "Kurt's told you all of this, hasn't he?"

"It's possible the New Directions are among the more prominent topics during our nightly chats." Blaine's face flushes, and -– _oh._ It's not that Tina doesn't find him kind of cute, ignoring that she's been completely and utterly spoiled by having a boyfriend like Mike, but… Kurt's biweekly Skype chats (of which they've had a grand total of one since he switched his relationship status on Facebook, but whatever) had come with no indication of _that._ "It's enough to know that you'd be suspicious of any praise I could give."

Well, that's true at least. God only knows they've got several talented singers and at least one dancer who can charm a girl out of her pants (maybe two, considering Santana), but it's not like Broadway or even the good citizens of Lima, Ohio, are knocking down doors to tell them that. The fact that selling taffy is, at this stage, going to make them more money than tonight's concert only serves as further proof. And that's ignoring that Mr. Schue really, really sucks at the math.

"This is –-" Blaine wraps his hands around his coffee cup, like he's hoping it will anchor him to some sense of normality. "Kurt's always telling me to stop hiding behind the blazer and be myself, and well – thank you for sending him to me, because -"Tina gives him a quick nod to assure him she's still listening. "I needed to prove to Kurt that I could be what someone else wanted and needed, but I also needed to prove that to myself. So I guess it's a thank you for not being there, so that I could be."

Tina narrows her eyes again (and she hates that it's becoming a thing, because that time she scared the shit out of Figgins aside, she doesn't like having to be the bully) because that's a backhanded compliment if there ever was one, and she's got a tentative 'let's not hate each other for the sake of the team' thing going on with both Rachel and Quinn.

"That was –-"

Blaine holds up a hand to stop her. "If you're going to disembowel me, do it quickly, because I'm not ready for the inevitable 'pick between your friends and your boyfriend' conundrum days into our relationship, especially since I know I'm going to lose." His voice cracks on the final word, and all Tina can think is that it must be love.

"Blood and guts really aren't my thing. Totally unattractive." She shrugs, and her nonchalance seems to buoy him slightly, so she goes for it. Dealing with boys who get all emotional just isn't her thing. "You really don't know Kurt all that well, do you? Because the Kurt I know would do anything to make sure he could have both."

"Thanks," Blaine replies, after a lengthy pause. Tina can't help but think that there's this look on his face like he's not entirely sure what he's thankful for. "Kurt said that the New Directions wouldn't be as vocal in his praise for me as the Warblers are, but I wasn't expecting _that."_ It's only when he glances back towards the counter, where Kurt is still standing in line, that she gets it: without Kurt around to steady him, he's uncomfortable with this level of intimacy.

"Don't thank me, Anderson," she scoffs, because she's still kind of pissed about his casual dismissal of the New Directions and she's not going to let him off that easily. "The only reason I haven't already ripped you to shreds with my bare hands is because this place makes the best coffee in Lima."

"Unless you want Starbucks or that diner that smells like my roommate's dirty socks, I'm fairly sure this is the only place that even sells coffee in Lima."

Tina rolls her eyes, because like that isn't the most common gripe in Lima beyond the fact that there are people like her, and Kurt, and Blaine around. "Point." And, because she knows that today's barista is a musical theatre buff and Kurt's going to be gone a while, she adds: "It's okay, you know. I think Kurt –- do not _ever_ tell him I said this, but I think he loves you."

"That's what makes it difficult," Blaine says, more to his coffee cup than to her. "I –- love him, and if what's he's said in the last few days is any indication, he feels the same, but there's so much I just don't _know_. He talks about you guys all the time, and you have all this history that I don't… we don't -–"

"Blaine," she says, through a mouthful of her own coffee. "Don't be ridiculous. We've already gone over the fact that you _saved_ him. Mike and I –- we're not like that, but that seems like kind of a big piece of history."

"You and Mike are _amazing_ ," he breathes, and okay –- she's totally forgiven him. "This thing with Kurt and I is new and all, but it's hard, and the fact that you and Mike have made it through nearly a _year_ of high school is _incredible._ "

Tina doesn't tell him the truth, that it's more amazing when it's happening to you, because there are some things that he and Kurt deserve to find out for themselves.

"Thanks," she smiles. "We're pretty proud, actually. But you're right, about it being hard work. And –-" she thinks back, for just a second. "Don't call him adorable. He'll smile because it's you and you're trying, but it's actually kind of offensive."

Blaine nods, glancing over his shoulder at Kurt, who's started making his way back to the table. His back is even straighter than usual, his smile wider as he notes Blaine looking in his direction, and it kind of makes her want to thank Blaine, instead, for giving him _this._

"Blaine," she says. He glances back at her, just for a moment. There's still a lot of things about Blaine Anderson that she finds unnerving, but this is a new –- can she even call it a friendship, yet? –- and she can't find it in herself to be offended that he finds Kurt more interesting. Even Finn's found her and Mike nauseating lately, and considering that he usually zones out unless the relationship in question involves Rachel or Quinn with someone other than him, that's saying something. "If it's anything like the time that I confused Galliano and Isaac Mizrahi, he'll forgive you if you stuff up, or something."

"Or something?" he repeats, before taking a sip of his coffee. "You say that like I haven't made an epic fool of myself on at least a dozen occasions already."

Now _that_ she can help him with. "I'm sure Kurt's used to it. If there's one thing he's probably told you about the New Directions, making a fool of yourself is kind of a thing. We've perfected it."

Kurt slides back into the booth then, pushing the plate of biscotti in front of Blaine, who shoves it back. "You bought it, you have the first piece." And honestly, it's adorable, how ridiculous it is.

Tina can only watch with all this amusement as he rolls his eyes. "I'd say that all this chocolate will make your skin flare, but I managed to convince Leah that floral is totally last season, so I feel accomplished enough without needing to offer skincare advice to my boyfriend." Kurt's voice catches on the word _boyfriend_ , and if the way Blaine's eyes mist over, just a little, is any indication, she's not the only one that hears it.

She gives Blaine a nod as Kurt segues into a spirited discussion about the novel he's reading for English –- whatever it is; it's not something that she or, most probably, the McKinley librarian has ever heard of –- and, shakily at first, he returns it.

As they're leaving, Kurt fumbling through his messenger bag for his keys and reassuring her that they'll definitely be there on the weekend and _don't worry about Mercedes, she'll realise it's not how a real diva behaves soon enough_ , Blaine pulls her gently aside.

"Thanks," he says. "Not for _that,_ just for… you know –-"

"You'd better come and support us this weekend," she replies, even though she knows that, if it's what Kurt wants (which it damn well better be, he didn't leave them _completely),_ he will.

Tina texts Mike on the way out the door, telling him she's decided to come around and visit. Because she might not be the best singer, or the brightest academic, but she's good at those things, at least (and secure in the knowledge that she's not perfect, unlike some people). She's also good at advice giving, if the way that Blaine says "you're ado-amazing" to Kurt when he checks his scarf in the mirror by the door as they leave, is any indication. In fact, when it comes to this whole romantic relationships thing –- she's actually kind of the best.

It's a point that she really doubts that Mike will mind her making.


End file.
